


Verwirrende Gefühle

by drea78



Series: Bildergeschichten [2]
Category: Sport/Fußball
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drea78/pseuds/drea78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian Schweinsteiger ist verwirrt. Da sind all diese Gefühle für seinen besten Freund, die nicht da sein sollten - und er weiß nicht mehr, was er machen soll. Denn besagter Freund ist glücklich liiert mit Arne Friedrich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verwirrende Gefühle

**Author's Note:**

> Irgendwie habe ich gerade vergessen, wann das folgende Bild entstanden ist – und dabei bin ich sicher, dass ich es mal wusste und es auch wissen sollte. Aber da es eigentlich auch für die Geschichte nicht ganz so wichtig ist, baue ich einfach mal alle Fakten darum herum, so wie sie mir gerade passen. So! ;-)  
> Zur Geschichte wollte ich noch sagen: Phil und Arne sind das Pairing, aber zusammen vorkommen tun sie nicht, denn dieser OS läuft auf etwas anderes heraus. Doch das werdet ihr dann ja merken.

 

  
** Disclaimer: ** Die Spieler und ein großer Teil der Charaktere gehören ausschließlich sich selbst. Es wurden lediglich Namen und einige Grunddaten ausgeliehen, nichts davon hat etwas mit den wirklichen Personen zu tun.

  
[~~~~~ Bild: Phil/Arne ~~~~~](http://football78.livejournal.com/17403.html)

 

 Manchmal wusste ich selber nicht, was mit mir los war.  
Die letzten Wochen hatte ich mich total auf das Treffen mit der Nationalmannschaft gefreut. Das war doch immer wieder etwas besonderes, eine ganz andere Stimmung, als im Verein.  
Und ich konnte die Jungs wirklich super gut leiden.  
Doch jetzt stand ich hier auf dem Platz und hatte einfach nur schlechte Laune.  
Wenn ich ehrlich gegenüber mir selber war, dann wusste ich auch, warum.

Es war wegen Philipp.  
Philipp Lahm - Mannschaftskollege und bester Freund, seit ziemlich langer Zeit schon.  
Ich war immer wieder froh, dass ich ihn kannte und konnte mir ein Leben ohne ihn überhaupt nicht vorstellen.  
Musste ich ja zum Glück auch nicht.  
Wir kamen bestens miteinander aus, unternahmen viel zusammen.  
Auch in der Nationalmannschaft, wenn wir mal freie Zeit hatten.  
Aber dann waren wir nicht allein.  
Dann war auch immer Arne da.  
Und das war mein Problem.

Arne Friedrich, der Berliner Innenverteidiger, der mit Philipp fast so gut befreundet war wie ich selber.  
Damit hätte ich ja noch leben können. Immerhin konnte ich Arne eigentlich ganz gut leiden, er war ein super Typ – ehrlich, offen, hilfsbereit, immer für einen Spaß zu haben.  
Aber er war mehr als Philipps Freund.  
Sie waren zusammen, ein Paar.  
Philipp hatte es mir vor einigen Monaten sofort erzählt, als er sich endlich getraut hatte, mit Arne über seine Gefühle zu reden.  
Er war so glücklich gewesen.

Ich hatte mich wirklich für ihn gefreut.  
Bis er dann gegangen war und ich alleine zu Hause zurück geblieben war. Bis ich Zeit gehabt hatte, darüber nachzudenken, was das wirklich bedeutete.  
Schon da hatte es wehgetan, ohne dass mir klar gewesen war, warum.  
Schließlich war Philipp mein Freund, mehr nicht.  
Ich stand nicht auf Männer, ich hatte Sarah.  
Aber im Laufe der Zeit musste ich mir eingestehen, dass sich irgendetwas geändert hatte.  
Ich war eifersüchtig.  
Daran gab es nichts zu rütteln.  
Eifersüchtig auf Arne.

Und deshalb hatte ich auch jetzt gerade wieder schlechte Laune.  
Denn die beiden absolvierten das Training zusammen. Sie lachten und alberten herum.  
Philipp wirkte total glücklich.  
Nicht, dass ich ihm das nicht gönnen würde.  
Natürlich wollte ich, dass es ihm gut ging.  
Und ich sollte froh sein, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, mit der zusammen sein konnte. Schließlich war es als schwuler Fußballprofi nicht gerade einfach.  
Aber es tat weh, zu sehen, wie er mit Arne zusammen stand, den Arm um ihn legte und strahlte.  
Ich wollte an dieser Stelle sein.

Es verwirrte mich.  
Diese Gefühle für meinen Freund, die doch eigentlich nichts dort zu suchen hatten.  
Weil ich hundertprozentig hetero war.  
Weil ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht einmal einem Kerl hinterher gesehen, geschweige denn einen attraktiv gefunden hatte.  
Deshalb wartete ich auch täglich darauf, dass diese merkwürdigen Gefühle einfach wieder verschwanden.  
Doch sie waren hartnäckig.  
Und ich war in einer Zwickmühle.

***

„Alles in Ordnung, Bastian?“  
Die Stimme unseres Trainers riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
Ich fluchte innerlich.  
Irgendwie war ich völlig abgetaucht und hatte gar nicht mehr mitbekommen, was um mich herum geschah.  
Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich Philipp nicht allzu offensichtlich angestarrt hatte.  
„Ich… Ja, sicher, alles klar“, stotterte ich ein wenig und lächelte Jogi halbherzig an. „War ein bisschen in Gedanken, sorry!“  
„Das war nicht zu übersehen, mein Lieber“, lachte dieser zur Antwort und gab mir einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Aber nun Abmarsch, unter die Dusche.“  
„Jawohl, Sir!“, salutierte ich mit einem Grinsen, erleichtert, dass der Trainer nicht weiter nachfragte.

Auf dem Weg zu den Umkleiden viel mir dann auf, dass ich tatsächlich der letzte auf dem Platz war.  
Ich hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass Lukas weggegangen war, mit dem ich zusammen trainiert hatte.  
Dafür durfte ich mir nachher bestimmt noch etwas anhören  
Na, hoffentlich ließ sich der Kölner mit einer Ausrede abspeisen. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Lust, mich mit Lukas neugierigen Fragen auseinander zu setzen.

In der Umkleide herrschte das übliche Chaos, so dass zum Glück nicht weiter auffiel, dass ich spät dran war.  
Einige der Jungs waren bereits geduscht, die meisten anderen waren dabei.  
Ich stellte erleichtert fest, dass Philipp und Arne bereits fertig waren und sich schon anzogen.  
Das letzte, was ich jetzt wollte, war einer der beiden nackt zu sehen und mir vorzustellen, was sie taten, wenn sie allein hinter verschlossenen Türen waren.  
Es reichte, dass Phil mir bereits einmal vorgeschwärmt hatte, dass Sex mit Arne einfach fantastisch war.  
Das waren definitiv mehr Details, als ich wissen wollte.  
Mein bester Freund hatte allerdings nur gegrinst, als ich ihm das gesagt hatte. Er hatte ja auch keine Ahnung davon, dass ich auf ihn stand.

„Hey, Basti, alles klar bei dir?“  
Diesmal war es Miro, der mich aus meinen Gedanken riss.  
Ich nickte nur und machte mich dann kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg zu den Duschen.  
Das war langsam wirklich nicht mehr normal, und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo das noch enden sollte.  
Es wurde Zeit, dass ich mich endlich zusammen riss, bevor Philipp noch etwas bemerkte.  
Der Kleine war absolut nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und es war bestimmt nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er mich ansprach, um zu erfahren, was los war.

Ich würde gleich im Hotel erst einmal Sarah anrufen und mir vor Augen halten, welcher Mensch in meinem Leben eigentlich die wichtigste Rolle spielte.  
Und dabei ignorierte ich die Stimme in meinem Inneren, die  Philipp  flüsterte, während ich mich einseifte und die Haare wusch.  
Auch die nachdenklichen Blicke meiner Mannschaftskollegen beachtete ich nicht, die sich mit Sicherheit bereits wunderten, warum ich so still war und gar nicht mit Lukas rumalberte, wie sonst immer.  
Schließlich war ich allein im Duschraum, drehte mich zur Wand, stützte die Hände ab und ließ das heiße Wasser auf meinen Rücken prasseln.

Erst als ich ziemlich sicher war, dass bestimmt schon alle Kollegen in Richtung Hotel – das nur ein paar hundert Meter vom Trainingsplatz entfernt lag - unterwegs waren, verließ ich mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte die Duschen.  
Ich hatte die Umkleide jedoch kaum betreten, als mir klar wurde, dass meine Rechnung nicht aufgegangen war.  
Denn auf der Bank vor seinem Spind saß Philipp.  
Er wirkte angespannt und nachdenklich. Und ganz offensichtlich wartete er auf mich.  
‚Na toll“, dachte ich. ‚Das ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche.’

Schweigend zog ich mich an.  
Mein bester Freund sah mir dabei zu, ließ jedoch durch nichts erkennen, dass ihm der Anblick irgendetwas bedeutete.  
Für ihn war ich eben nur eines: ein Freund.  
Seufzend setzte ich mich anschließend neben ihn auf die Bank und lehnte den Kopf an den Spind hinter mir.  
Ich wartete. Hatte keine Lust, den Anfang zu machen.

„Was ist los mir dir, Basti?“, brach Philipp dann schließlich auch die Stille, ganz wie ich es von ihm erwartet hatte.  
Er suchte immer das Gespräch, ging selten einem Problem aus dem Weg.  
„Du bist irgendwie so komisch in letzter Zeit. Besonders in den letzten Tagen, seit wir im Trainingslager sind.“  
„Es ist nichts, alles in Ordnung“, versicherte er zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag.  
„Und irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass es irgendetwas mit mir zu tun hat“, ließ sich Philipp nicht beirren. „Du gehst mir aus dem Weg. Und dann wieder beobachtest du mich. Habe ich irgendetwas getan? Was immer es sein sollte – es tut mir leid!“

War ja klar, dass der Kleine den Fehler zuallererst bei sich suchte. So war er einfach.  
Manchmal nervte es mich beinahe.  
Aber andererseits gehörte das einfach zu seiner Persönlichkeit. Und die konnte ich ja, unter anderem, in den letzten Monaten ein bisschen zu gut leiden.  
Ich starrte auf meine Hände, antwortete ihm nicht. Was sollte ich auch sagen?  
Anscheinend reichte es nicht, dass ich ‚alles in Ordnung’ sagte. Das nahm er mir sowieso nicht ab.  
Aber die Wahrheit konnte ich ihm auch nicht sagen.

„Bitte rede mit mir, Basti“, versuchte Philipp es erneut. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich!“  
Ich blickte zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen. Und ja, er sah besorgt aus – natürlich.  
Schließlich waren wir Freunde. Um diese sorgte man sich, wenn sie scheinbar Probleme hatten.  
Und plötzlich kam mir die Idee, ihm einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Vielleicht würde es helfen, endlich mit dieser Sache klar zu kommen, wenn er wusste, was mit mir los war.  
Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mir deshalb die Freundschaft kündigte.  
Vielleicht würde es eine Weile merkwürdig sein.  
Aber unter umständen lösten sich all diese Gefühle auch in Luft auf, wenn ich sie einmal ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ich bin eifersüchtig auf Arne“, sagte ich schnell, bevor ich es mir wieder anders überlegen konnte.  
„Was?“  
Verwirrt starrte Philipp mich an.  
„Ich bin verliebt in dich, Phil – und eifersüchtig auf Arne!“, drückte ich mich nun klarer aus.  
„Verliebt…?“, fragte der Kleine mit großen Augen nach. „In mich?“  
Und dann lachte er laut los.  
„Guter Witz, Basti, wirklich… Ich hätte es dir fast abgenommen“, grinste er mich fröhlich an.

Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei seiner Reaktion.  
Geschockt sah ich ihn einen Augenblick an.  
Dann wurde ich plötzlich sauer.  
So ein Idiot! Mich einfach auszulachen – ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er das tat.  
Wütend schubste ich ihn ein Stück zur Seite, sprang auf und wollte die Umkleide verlassen.  
Doch Philipp reagierte schnell. Er war vor mir an der Tür und versperrte den Weg.  
„Du meinst das wirklich ernst?“, fragte er mit großen Augen.  
Von seinem Lachen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er blickte mich fassungslos an.

„Ja“, antwortete ich schlicht und trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück.  
„Wow, ich… es tut mir leid, dass ich gelacht hab… das… das muss ich erst mal verdauen“, stammelte er.  
Jetzt tat er mir sogar ein bisschen leid. Ein ganz klein wenig. Schließlich gestand einem der beste Freund nicht jeden Tag seine Liebe.  
War ja irgendwie natürlich, dass ihn das überrumpelt hatte.  
Ich schluckte nervös und stopfte meine Hände in die Hosentaschen, während ich auf meinen Fußballen hin und her wippte und Philipp sich mit den Händen durchs Haar fuhr und sie völlig verstrubbelte.  
Dieser Anblick zauberte sogar ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

„Ich…“, meinte er schließlich, nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz… Aber du bist doch hetero, Basti!“, stellte er dann ein wenig ratlos fest.  
„Ja, dachte ich auch“, antwortete ich ihm leise. „Aber in letzter Zeit habe ich festgestellt, dass da eben einfach mehr ist. Ich wollte es ja auch erst nicht wahrhaben. Doch irgendwann konnte ich es nicht mehr ignorieren, die Gefühle waren zu stark.“  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen stieß Philipp sich von der Tür ab, ging an mir vorbei und setzte sich zurück auf die Bank.  
„Ehrlich gesagt – ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll“, meinte er, als er sich gesetzt hatte, und sah zu mir auf.

„Ich… Du…“  
Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.  
„Du bist mein bester Freund auf der Welt, Basti. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ohne dich wäre. Aber…“  
Jetzt sah er mich beinahe ängstlich an. Und ich konnte seine Sorge verstehen.  
Schließlich hatte ich schon endlos über diese Sache gegrübelt.  
„Ich weiß, dass du keine Gefühle dieser Art für mich hast“, antwortete ich, um es ihm leichter zu machen. „Du liebst Arne.“  
„Ja.“  
Bei dieser schlichten Antwort musste ich einen Moment die Augen schließen, auch wenn ich das ja schon vorher gewusst hatte.

„Oh man, es tut mir leid“, meinte Philipp erschrocken. „Ich wollte nicht… Oh Gott…“  
Ich setzte mich neben ihn, konnte einfach nicht weg bleiben, auch wenn das vielleicht klüger gewesen wäre.  
Er sah fertig aus, als er mich anblickte.  
Seine Augen waren plötzlich trüb und blickten unglücklich, ließen das übliche Strahlen völlig vermissen.  
„Basti…“, flüsterte er. „Ich… das muss so schwer für dich sein. Aber ich… Arne ist wichtig für mich, ich kann ihn nicht aufgeben… Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das… Doch ich will dich nicht verlieren… du bist mein Freund… der beste, den man sich vorstellen kann…“

Ich schluckte.  
Über seine Wange lief tatsächlich eine Träne.  
Scheinbar hatte er das Gefühl, er müsse sich nun zwischen Arne und mir entscheiden.  
Etwas zögerlich hob ich die Hand und strich ihm sanft die salzige Flüssigkeit aus dem Gesicht.  
Mir war jetzt klar, was ich tun musste – was ich tun wollte.  
Ich würde schon damit klar kommen.  
Vielleicht würde es nicht immer einfach werden, aber ich würde es schon schaffen.  
Weil mir in diesem Augenblick klar wurde, was mir wichtig war.

Ich wollte, dass Philipp glücklich war.  
Das allein zählte für mich.  
Und im Grunde war mir von vorneherein klar gewesen, dass nicht ich es war, der ihn glücklich machen würde – nicht auf diese Art.  
Aber ich würde immer sein bester Freund sein.  
Und er würde immer mein bester Freund sein.  
Und daran konnte auch seine Beziehung zu Arne nichts ändern.

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du Arne aufgibst“, sagte ich nun leise, eindringlich.  
„Ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst und bin froh, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, der diese Liebe auch erwidert. Ich schätze, irgendwann werden meine Gefühle für dich schon wieder rein freundschaftlich sein…“  
Ich war mir dessen nicht sicher. Aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass er sein Glück nicht genoss, nur weil er mir gegenüber Schuldgefühle hatte.  
„Und bis es so weit ist, kann es halt sein, dass ich manchmal deine Nähe meide, gerade wenn Arne dabei ist…“, erklärte ich weiter. „Deshalb ist es gut, dass du Bescheid weißt, damit du weißt, woran du bist. Wir sind immer noch Freunde! Ich will das auch nicht aufgeben.“

Er nickte, lächelte schwach.  
Dann wischte er sich noch mal über das Gesicht.  
„Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte er sich anschließend. „Für dich ist das doch viel blöder, und ich flenn hier rum.“  
„Tja, bist halt eine Heulsuse“, neckte ich ihn und stieß ihn leicht mit dem Ellebogen an.  
Er lächelte schief, erwiderte die Geste.  
„Weißt du, ich wünschte…“, fing er dann an, doch ich unterbrach ihn.  
„Ist schon, okay, Kleiner – wirklich“, sagte ich – und meinte es auch so. „Ich werde da schon drüber wegkommen. Mir ist nur wichtig, dass sich zwischen uns nichts ändert – oder zumindest so wenig wie möglich. Wir sind Freunde, okay?“  
„Natürlich sind wir das“, erwiderte er.

Ich legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und drückte ihn kurz an mich.  
Mein Herz fühlte sich bereits ein klein wenig leichter an, weil er nun wusste, was mit mir los war.  
Und ich wusste, dass er sich alle Mühe geben würde, nicht rücksichtslos auf meinen Gefühlen herum zu trampeln.  
Er würde sie mit Respekt behandeln.  
Er würde Rücksicht auf mich nehmen, ohne mir aus dem Weg zu gehen – es sei denn, ich wollte es.  
Und am Ende würden wir das sein, was wir schon immer sind: beste Freunde.


End file.
